Cheerleader Outfits and Lost Bets
by Charlmeister
Summary: After a lost bet, Eren must wear a cheerleader's outfit for Levi's viewing pleasure. Just some gratuitous smut inspired by Ereri fan art on Pinterest. One-Shot.


_**A/N: While scrolling through photos on Pinterest, I saw some Ereri fan art with Eren in a cheerleading outfit being felt up by Levi and I just couldn't resist the urge to write something. Happy reading!**_

 _ **O.o.O.o**_

Eren shivered against Levi's touch, his hips squirming and knees shaking as his boyfriend's coarse palm and firm grip worked his throbbing erection with painfully slow and teasing strokes.

He didn't know who here was more of the pervert; whether it was Levi for asking him to wear a cheerleading cosplay outfit, or him for getting turned on as Levi's hand worked beneath the green pleated skirt, bicep muscles slowly flexing with each movement.

This was all a consequence because of a lost bet that Eren couldn't even recall them having through the haze of his lustful need. Whatever this new kink of Levi's was, Eren didn't like it and he was gonna make sure he burned that new magazine he always saw Levi thumbing through with a smug grin on his face like some sadist or psychopath making plans for his unfortunate victim. But for now he'd bear it, just until Levi made him come anyway.

Levi's free hand snaked up his back, fingertips burning a trail along Eren's spine, and pressed him down against him so their lips met. Eren opened his mouth without much prodding from Levi's tongue, willingly allowing Levi to explore his mouth and doing the same. He moaned into his mouth, a shallow gasp caught in his throat as Levi's thumb rubbed over the engorged head of his penis and added slight pressure to the tip.

"Levi," he whined and rolled his hips against Levi's crotch, an obvious and hard bulge stretching as far up against Eren as the confines of his running shorts would allow.

Levi was exhausting his limits; it showed in how tight the skin drew over his face in a tortured and heated grimace as he watched Eren's expressions with a narrowed gaze. But just for a bit longer, he'd bear it a little longer to take in all those wanton expressions. The arch of Eren's throat, the tint of crimson that spread across his cheeks and even tinged the tips of his ears; his mouth that fell open with his ragged exhales and whimpers, and his pupils that dilated, bright grey irises turning smoky with desire. He drank in all of it and leaned up to suckle on Eren's exposed throat, nipping the skin.

Eren felt himself becoming dizzy, as if he was losing clarity of time and space. His body felt as if it was swaying forward by some magnetic force but he was anchored against Levi; his hands braced against Levi's hard chest and his fingers absently stroked at Levi's face. He was rocking much faster into Levi's fist, feeling his lower body clench as it neared an orgasm that never came.

He groaned in frustration when Levi stopped stroking him, his erection weeping fat, pearly drops of precum. His petulant glare only lasted a few fleeting seconds as Levi finally sat up on the bed and crashed his lips against Eren's in a deep and provocative kiss that elicited soft and needy moans from Eren's throat.

Eren cupped Levi's face in his hands and groaned when Levi pressed him down against his bulge. Beneath his skirt he wore no panties but a garter belt with stockings. At first, they had made his entire face red with embarrassment but now he didn't care about the things.

He dropped his hands to Levi's brown shirt, dragging it up and Levi raised his arms so Eren could remove it completely and fling it aside.

Eren could tell Levi was fast approaching the end of his control with how aggressive his actions became. He flung him back on the mattress, his lips and hands kissing, licking and touching every inch of flesh that he could blindly find.

"Take the top off," he growled out and Eren quickly tried to remove the top that exposed most of his abdomen but had difficulty because of how tight it was.

Becoming impatient, Levi yanked it up and off Eren, almost ripping out his arms in the process. Eren didn't seem to mind this aggression; in fact, Levi knew the rough play was something that definitely turned Eren on. His boyfriend was a bit of a masochist and he loved that.

Eren gasped and peered down his nose at Levi's head, black hair shadowing his face and fanning Eren's stomach as he slipped further down Eren's body. His teeth sank into the cushion of his bottom lip as he watched Levi hike his thighs, clad in stockings clipped to the garter belt. He gripped the sheet in anticipation, Adam's apple anxiously bobbing as he waited for Levi to take him in his mouth. And when he did, the heat of wet lips closing around the bulbous head, Eren groaned and his head fell back on the mattress.

Levi's tongue worked against the velvety foreskin and weight of hard flesh pulsing in his mouth. He loved the taste of Eren; he didn't shudder at the bitter tang of his precum that spilled out from time to time. He liked it and collected each drop with a flick of his tongue. He liked the smell of him too, a fresh scent with a latent whiff of that vanilla soap he always used. His fingers dug into Eren's toned thighs as he slid further down his length, taking him all in until his nose pressed to the base.

Eren was a moaning and shuddering mess beneath him, hips bucking and fingers digging into the sheets, as if wanting to tear at the fabric. As Levi hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard and deep as he pulled back, Eren gripped the back of his head and pressed him back down.

"A-ah...right," a gasp strangled his voice, "right there, Levi...god." His thick and long lashes fluttered closed and he continued straining up and up into Levi's mouth.

He could feel Levi's intense gaze drilling holes into his face but if he opened his eyes and chanced a look, then he knew he'd be coming all over Levi and he wanted this to last a little longer. But he wanted to come. He wanted to come so badly. And whatever choice he thought he had in the matter was taken from him because again, Levi took it from him and left him wanting more.

With a frustrated huff, Eren watched him stretch over to the night table and pull open the drawer to take the bottle of lube and a condom packet. He dragged his feet up on the bed and arched without a word from Levi as he leaned over him, pressing two lube-soaked fingers against Eren's twitching entrance.

He groaned as the fingers sank into him, feet planted on the bed to support his lifted lower half and Levi kissed at the corners of Eren's lips and down to his neck.

"You're still stretched," he murmured in a thick and gravelly voice as he slid his fingers in and out of Eren then hooked them upward against his prostate.

Eren moaned, hips twitching and his ass clenching round Levi's fingers. "You fucked me pretty hard last night," he blinked up at Levi, feeling as if he was coming undone by the intense heat of those gray eyes, "and I want you to do it again."

"Hands and knees. Now."

Eren quickly obeyed the curt and gruff command, turning over on his hands and knees for Levi, who quickly ripped open the condom foil and rolled the rubber over his throbbing cock.

He tried to go slow, just for Eren's comfort of adjusting but the moment he pushed forward, whatever remained of his patience combusted into raw and uninhibited need. He thrust into him, deep and rough and listened to Eren cry out each time he drove into his tight heat.

Eren's body jerked forward with each buck of Levi's hips, his pelvis smacking into Eren's ass with each thrust and Eren blindly reached back to dig his fingers into Levi's taut ass and press him into him. The thick girth and length of him filled Eren over and over again but it didn't feel like enough, he wanted Levi harder. As a matter of fact...

"Pull out."

It was an indistinct mumble that the loudness of Levi's own pants and rush of blood through his veins made all the more incoherent.

"What?" His hips paced slower.

"Pull out," Eren breathed, "I wanna be on top."

Without putting up a fight, Levi slid out of Eren, sending a shiver through his boyfriend's body and he grinned as he moved back to lie down on the bed.

Eren crawled over Levi and raised himself on his knees above Levi's erection. With Levi's help, Eren guided Levi's shaft to his hole and sank down on him. He wanted this position so he could look at Levi's face and into his hot eyes, grey irises turning dark and bleeding into his pupils.

He rocked against Levi, his hands wrapped tight around his shoulders and a moan slipping from his loose lips with each downward motion of his hips. Beneath him, Levi was undulating upward into him, the sheets rustling beneath their movements.

His hands slid up beneath the skirt, groping Eren's ass and Eren's head lolled back as Levi's thrusts began dictating what started as a slow rhythm, turning it to a fast and hard tempo.

His lips pressed to Eren's neck and his tongue darted out to lick the skin. His hot breaths fanned Eren's neck and goose bumps prickled the brunette's arms and legs.

"Eren..."

Oh god yes. Eren wanted to hear Levi groan his name just like that – like a gruff but reverent chant – again and again. It wasn't often that Levi let out moans and groans, and he was more than vocal tonight. Eren would continue wearing cheerleading outfits if that was what it took to get Levi moaning and groaning as he was now.

"Yes, Levi right there. Yes," Eren gasped with each of Levi's thrust upwards that had him bouncing atop his lap. Levi's fingers dug into his thighs, keeping Eren steady against his lap as he ground into him and he watched Eren's eyes roll over into the back of his head.

The friction between them brought with it a heavy heat that veiled both in thin layers of sweat and their pace quickened against each other, causing the bed to shake and the springs to creak in protest.

Eren held tight to Levi, burying his face into his warm neck and his eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure consumed him whole and he bit hard into Levi's shoulder, groaning – the sound pitching to a high yell – as he came hot and hard.

His body convulsed with his orgasmic spasms and the sounds that ripped from his throat were like hoarse sobs. His thighs quivered and he grabbed his dick, pumping it hard to milk every last drop of his orgasm that felt as if it would go on forever in sweet agony.

Levi came inside him, holding Eren down against him, fingers marking the golden flesh of the brunet's hips. He panted heavily, a few moans tumbling off his lips, wet with Eren's sated kiss and he kissed back, hips still moving involuntarily but sluggishly.

For a moment, neither moved but held onto each other, relishing the heat and the feel of each other even though their sexual desire slowly receded.

"Ready to take a shower?" Levi suggested, his voice quiet in the hanging silence.

Eren didn't answer right away but after a few seconds of regrouping his scattered thoughts, he nodded against Levi's shoulder then lazily slid off him. He took his time to get out the bed and almost collapsed when he stood on his legs, still shaken from the intense orgasm.

Levi chuckled and Eren shot him a glare, though a smile ghosted at the corners of his lips. He went into the bathroom and stopped to look at his reflection. Love bites were scattered about his neck and at his collarbone but it wasn't those that caught his attention. His cheeks flushed as he played with the skirt and his idle thoughts at that moment were interrupted by the soft chuckle at the doorway.

He whirled around to see Levi watching him with a knowing and smug grin on his face.

"So you like it after all?"

"Shut up and get out!" he cried and shoved Levi out the door, slamming it shut in his face. He dared a look over his shoulder at his reflection and self-consciously smoothed his hands over the skirt. It wasn't that he liked it...the skirt was just really cute.

 **O.o.O.o**

 _ **A/N: And thus Eren's crossdressing kink was born xD I hope you enjoyed this :)**_


End file.
